Call Me
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: -Oye Manigoldo, se que nos acabamos de conocer, y que quizá lo que voy a hacer es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Loco? Pero toma, aquí tienes mi numero por si quieres llamarme… Manigoldo x OC (AU)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Elle (OC) es mi autoría.

**Aclaración:** One-shoot, AU, TLC, Manigoldo x OC.

**Pueden culpar a esa canción que llevo escuchando todo el día llamada "Call me maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen de que se me haya ocurrido este one-shoot con el hermoso de Manigoldo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

-¿Lo están viendo? ¡Por Dios es tan sexy! Creo que me enamoré Yuzu…

-¿No crees que exageras un poco Elle? Apenas ayer estabas que te morías por Kardia y hoy te has enamorado de tu nuevo vecino.

-Creo que ha perdido la cabeza por completo, lo cual no me sorprendería…

-Sasha por favor, ¿acaso están ciegas ustedes dos? Parece un dios griego, creo que el deseo que pedí en la fuente del centro comercial se me acaba de cumplir…

Elle observaba extasiada a su nuevo vecino de al lado, cuyo nombre no recordaba, que estaba revisando y cambiando el aceite de su auto. El chico estaba en jeans desgastados y sin suéter, y cualquier movimiento que realizara iba acompañado por un suspiro de Elle. Sus pupilas se dilatan cada vez que veía las flexiones de los musculosos brazos y el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba cuando veía las gotas de sudor correr por los marcados abdominales del vientre del chico.

Su hermano mayor, Degel, la miraba a su vez preocupado por su salud mental mientras hablaba por teléfono con sus amigas Sasha y Yuzuriha; apenas ayer le había pedido que la ayudara a conquistar a su mejor amigo Kardia, y ahora se había atrevido a decirle que se olvidara de eso y que se hiciera amigo del nuevo vecino para que así ella pudiese conquistarlo con más facilidad.

-Chicas, creo que debería acercarme a él y presentarme, ¿no creen?

-¿Te atreverías? Apuesto mi nuevo set de sombras a que no lo haces.-retó Yuzuriha desde su casa que se encontraba de lado derecho a la de Elle.

-Yuzu, no seas tan mala. Anda Elle, yo se que tu puedes.-animó Sasha desde la casa del frente.

-¡Muy bien, chicas! ¡Allá voy!- la chica colgó la conferencia telefónica y corrió al espejo a arreglarse no sin antes detenerse por quincuagésima vez en la ventana a observar al chico que tenía menos de dos semanas de haberse mudado procedente de Italia. Gracias a Sasha ya sabía que el chico vivía únicamente con su padre adoptivo y que asistiría a la misma universidad que Degel.

Yuzuriha corrió a casa de Sasha para así tener una mejor vista de cuando su amiga se acercara a hablar con el nuevo vecino. Subió a la habitación y ambas se sentaron junto al ventanal a observar cada movimiento de Elle.

Elle caminó hacia el patio que para su suerte colindaba con el patio del joven. Incapaz de moverse a causa de los nervios, se sentó en una banca de madera y se dedicó a observarlo nuevamente. Tenía el cabello corto y lacio, y del mismo tono azul violáceo de sus ojos. Era alto y de tez blanca un tanto bronceada, seguramente a causa del sol.

-_Podría venir el príncipe de Inglaterra y lo mandaría al demonio si tan solo tú me miraras con esos preciosos ojos azules que tienes…-_Elle hablaba sola y suspiraba, un poco mas y podría morir en paz.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los delgados labios del joven cuando notó que insatisfecha por lo que veía en su ventana, su nueva vecina había decidido salir al patio y sentarse a observarlo. Tenía que admitir que era una chica sumamente hermosa, exactamente como le gustaban, aunque si un poco desvergonzada o valiente como para atreverse a ser tan descarada a la hora de analizarlo de pies a cabeza de la manera tan impúdica en la que llevaba horas haciéndolo.

-¡Manigoldo!-llamó el padre del joven llamado Sage. El chico soltó la llave que estaba utilizando para revisar el motor y se dispuso a atender el llamado de su progenitor.

Elle escuchó una risita que la sacó de su estupefacción: su nuevo vecino la observaba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras deslizaba juguetonamente su lengua sobre su labio inferior haciendo que el mundo de la chica se congelara por completo.

-_Pero, ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Matarme? Pues lo estas logrando… -_pensó Elle disfrutando de la atención que le regalaba Manigoldo. El chico hizo un leve saludo con la mano antes de entrar a la casa y sacar a Elle de su fantasía mental.

-¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo Manigoldo?

-Nada viejo, simplemente disfruto el ver a la hija de los vecinos hacerme un análisis físico completo con la mirada…-respondió el chico riendo a carcajadas.

-Manigoldo, por favor, acabamos de mudarnos, no quiero líos, ¿entendido?

-No te preocupes viejo, no pasara nada que ella no quiera…-replicó coqueto y guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-Ve a terminar de arreglar el auto, y no vuelvas a llamarme viejo o te mando de regreso a Italia.

Manigoldo abrazó a su padre hasta dejarlo sin aire, simplemente para seguir abusando de su paciencia y salió corriendo de la casa como un niño travieso para continuar con su tarea.

Observó a su vecina sentada en el mismo lugar; según había escuchado se llamaba Elle y tenía un hermano bastante serio y frio llamado Degel. Retomó el trabajo y volvió a sentir la mirada de la chica clavada en el. De vez en cuando le correspondía y le sonreía, animándola a acercarse, si es que se atrevía.

-_Muy bien Elle, llegó la hora_…-se dijo la chica a sí misma y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía caminó hacia Manigoldo.-Hola…-dijo Elle a modo de saludo, apoyando su cadera a la carrocería del auto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía coquetamente, justo como había leído en su revista favorita.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Elle, ¿y tú?

-Manigoldo, para servirle bella dama…-Manigoldo soltó la llave y cerró la tapa del motor dejando la tarea para después, se colocó justo al lado de la chica imitando su pose apoyando únicamente la cadera en la carrocería. Elle no pudo evitar el deleitar su mirada con semejante monumento frente a ella olvidándose por completo que Manigoldo también tenía ojos y podía seguir su mirada hacia donde se dirigía.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, preciosa?-preguntó con voz melosamente traviesa.

-Me encanta…-dejó escapar Elle arrepintiéndose al instante.- Perdón, quise decir, yo…

-No te preocupes, llevo viéndote observarme desde hace horas querida…-Manigoldo se tomó el atrevimiento de acomodar un mechón del cabello de Elle detrás de su oreja y a propósito rozo sus dedos en su mejilla.

-Oye Manigoldo, se que nos acabamos de conocer, y que quizá lo que voy a hacer es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Loco? Pero toma, aquí tienes mi numero por si quieres llamarme…-musitó Elle extendiendo un pedazo de papel color rosa con estampado que despedía un agradable aroma a frutas.

-Muchas gracias hermosa…-respondió Manigoldo tomando el papel y llevándoselo a las fosas nasales, aspiró la fragancia y sonrió coqueto para deleite de la chica.

Degel observaba anonadado desde la ventana como su hermana le coqueteaba descaradamente al nuevo vecino. Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de su mejor amigo cuando este entró a su casa.

-¡Amigo mío! ¿Qué tanto ves? –inquirió Kardia cuando vio a Degel absorto en la ventana. Se dirigió a su lado y entonces comprendió. – Un momento, ¿esa no es Elle? ¿Esta coqueteando con el chico nuevo?

-Sí, llevaba horas disfrutando de su anatomía desde la ventana y ahora fue a hablar con el…

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que quien le gustaba era yo…

-No que va, tu eres cosa de ayer Kardia, ahora le gusta el…-Kardia parpadeó absorto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Degel vio como Elle y el chico se despedían, por lo que abandonó la ventana rápidamente antes de que le llamara chismoso, Kardia entendiendo el movimiento le imitó y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones junto a Degel.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Degel una vez su hermana regresó al interior de la casa.

-¿Ya dije lo sexy que es? ¡Y el tono grave y ronco de su voz! ¡Dios, es música para mis oídos!

Degel iba a decir algo mas cuando fue completamente ignorado por Elle, quien bailando subió a su habitación seguramente para conversar con sus amigas por teléfono nuevamente.

El teléfono en su habitación repiqueteaba sin parar, Elle corrió a contestar y recibió los gritos emocionados de sus amigas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te atreviste! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú!

-Con mucho gusto te enseño Yuzu, pero me debes un set de sombras.

-Estas demente Elle, cuéntanos de que estaban hablando…

La conversación duró alrededor de dos horas; Kardia y Degel tuvieron que soportar los gritos y risas de la joven, sin lograr acallarla por más que se quejaron.

-¿Tú crees que la llame?

-No lo sé Kardia…

-Ojala no lo haga, creo que empiezo a sentir celos… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo le gustaba?

-Porque pensé que te habías dado cuenta, pero al parecer estas demasiado entretenido con tus tres novias de la facultad…

**-¡AHHHHHHH!-**Degel y Kardia se espantaron cuando escucharon el grito emocionado de Elle.-** ¡ME ESTA LLAMANDO!-**la chica trató de disimular su emoción antes de contestar y cuando se hubo calmado tomó el celular.-Hola, ¿Quién es?

**-**Hola preciosa, soy Manigoldo, ¿Cómo estás?-ahora era Manigoldo quien disfrutaba de la vista privilegiada; para su deleite la ventana de su habitación estaba justo al frente de la habitación de Elle, por lo que podía verla saltando de un lado a otro emocionada.

-Muy bien, pensé que no llamarías…

-¿Y perderme semejante oportunidad? No soy tan tonto… ¿puedes asomarte a la habitación de tu cuarto?

-Claro…-Elle caminó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina. Sonrió satisfecha cuando vio a su interlocutor sonreírle coquetamente cómodamente sentado en el marco de la ventana. -Creo que tenemos una posición privilegiada, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, perfecta para muchas llamadas…

Manigoldo sonrió, ya podía escuchar a su padre quejarse por el tiempo que pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, y por la cuenta tan alta a pagar por el servicio telefónico.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este one-shoot que fue escrito en tiempo record, no pude evitar las ganas de publicarlo, la canción al parecer me controla jajajaja!**

**¡Recuerden dejar sus reviews, son mi alegría!**

**¡Gracias por leer, y que pasen lindo fin de semana!**

**XOXO.**


End file.
